


Run Away Before I Know

by AcidMilk



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Insanity, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidMilk/pseuds/AcidMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Songfic of "Snuff" by Slipknot//</p>
<p>Tyler and Josh were the perfect couple, living happily, cuddling, and just glad to spend time with each other 24/7, but alas, like all good things, these happy memories must go. Josh was much prepared for this, the idea of a divorce, him and Tyler promised that they would forever stay friends if that were to ever be necessary. But he was not prepared for the way they would split, and never see each other again, he would never be prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away Before I Know

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry that this is so short, or maybe it's a good thing. Maybe you don't want to deal with sad bandom shit anymore, or maybe you do. Either way, all of you are sinners and I love you, thanks for reading! Make sure to leave kudos if you enjoyed, and write a comment below to help me improve on my future works!
> 
> By the way, I am quite tired (4 AM, did not sleep at all), so there may be a few grammatical errors. Sorry about that.

"Josh," Tyler shouted in the darkness of his room.  
Josh shook and woke up. "Huh, what?"  
"We need to talk," Tyler looked towards his direction.  
"Uh, okay, sure," Josh mumbled. He turned on a lamp on the nightstand. Tyler came over near the bed and sat down. His posture was tense, and his facial expression was a mix of deep concern, anger, and depression.  
"Do you love me?" Tyler asked.  
Josh looked shocked, then amused, he started to laugh. "Of course! Why do you think we married?"  
"I'm serious," Tyler looked Josh dead in the eyes, his voice was very stern sounding.  
"Tyler," Josh hugged his husband. "You know I do. I'll always be here for you, no matter what." He felt like crying at even the thought of Tyler doubting his love for him, but he couldn't. He had to stay strong for the man he's taken care of all these years.  
"No you won't," Tyler mumbled, "I gotta go to work," Josh just noticed that he was wearing his usual work clothes, a button up and dress pants. "Bye, Josh,"  
Josh was so confused, and somewhat saddened. "Bye, Tyler.." he heard the door slam.  
"I love you!" He called out, but he knew he couldn't be heard.

It was 6 PM, and Tyler arrived home. Josh jumped out of nowhere and hugged him. "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!" He kissed Tyler on the cheek.  
But to his surprise, he was just pushed off. "Hey, Josh," Tyler sounded so monotone. "We need to talk again later.  
Josh felt hurt by Tyler's rude gesture. "Okay, Tyler.." he trudged into their bedroom.  
Josh picked at his nails, a habit formed due to anxiety. He thought about Tyler, and how he was acting very strange, even more than usual. He started to cry. The salt-filled tears ran across his pale countenance, geometric shapes dancing all around him when he closed his eyes. Tyler was gone. He was so long ago.  
Josh cried himself to sleep, his life was going to go to shit, he could just tell.

"Josh," Tyler shook his husband, waking him up.  
"Yeah?" Josh wasn't too pleased to see Tyler this time. He knew something bad was going to happen. He'd probably get kicked out, or Tyler would file for a divorce. Most likely both.  
"I need to confess something to you," Tyler started, breathing in deeply. "I can't love," he cursed under his breath.  
Josh shot up. "What?" he was shocked.  
"It's not you! I promise!" Tyler said, but seemed so emotionless that to Josh it was just a blatant lie. "It's me. My heart, it just, feels like a cage. All my color is gone, Josh," he moaned in pain, the only emotion he could truly exclaim. "The air around me is just a huge prison, and I need to escape it," he looked in Josh's direction, but appeared as if he was looking right through him. "Now tell me, friend," he used the name as if it was a simple word, and not a nickname with happiness and memories living inside of it. "Do you love me?"  
"I told you, I would no matter what," Josh started. "Even if you're acting weird all the time, and you don't even love ME, I'll still love YOU!"  
"Josh," Tyler put a hand on the man's shoulder. "If you love me, you have to set me free, let me go, please!"  
"What are you talking about! How?" Josh was tearing up now, was Tyler going to kill himself? Fuck, he was terrified.

"You need to leave," Tyler said, very clearly. "Run away, but don't tell me when. I want you to leave before I know. If I am alone, I will not be able to hate. I will be at peace."  
"Tyler," Josh was now full on sobbing. "You, you can't just expect me to leave! I love you!"  
"I know," Tyler sighed. "But I told you, the only way to show you truly love me is to leave. I'm dangerous, Josh."  
"No.." Josh muttered under his breath.  
"What was that?" Tyler asked.  
"No! I'm not leaving you!" Josh shouted. "I love you! You don't leave someone you love!"  
Tyler stood up. "No! You don't fucking get it, Josh! Years of you trying to 'care for me', and 'help me' just made me worse! You can't take a fucking hint! I hate this so much! My life is fucking awful and you don't seem to realize it!"  
Josh now stood up as well. But he didn't try to argue, he walked into his closet and pulled out all of the clothing he owned and stuffed it into an empty suitcase on top of one of the closet shelves.  
"If you want me to LEAVE so fucking badly, I will." Josh said with disappointment. He shoved 3 shirts and 2 pairs of pants in his suitcase. "This is all I'll fucking need anyways," he mumbled.  
Tyler was rocking back and forth on the bed. "Please go, I can't do this," he sobbed.  
"Ugh, I know, Tyler," Josh groaned. "Just-"  
"Go!" Tyler yelled. "You said you were fucking done packing up, anyways!"  
Josh took his suitcase and ran out, slamming the door.  
Tyler laughed, not a happy laugh, but a maniacal one. He didn't care.  
He really didn't.  
But he did.  
But he didn't.  
But he did.


End file.
